Buffalo Bill
by zombifiedZOMBIE
Summary: Billie Raine is found by her brother,after 4 years in a concentration camp.This results in her becoming a Basterd and playing a huge part in Operation Kino  R&R if you please Hugo/O.C/Landa.


**A.N: K SO this is my first Inglourious Basterds fanfiction. It tells the story of Billie Raine, Aldo's sister... SO YEA ENJOY. Constructive criticism is WELCOME. Enjoy, my loves :) Oh btw... German translations are at the bottom :)**

4 years, she was stuck there for 4 years .She had been tortured daily, and was constantly hiding from the hands of Death. She had cheated him too many times to count, and every single time that she had to run from his grasp, he came all that much closer to grabbing her. He was always so close, but Billie always survived. Always.

So when the day came that the camp was under attack, she wasn't frightened. On the contrary, she saw this as an opportunity to escape. She tried to sneak out of one the camps back entrances, but was blocked by a line of Nazis, forcing the prisoners to run around aimlessly inside the camp. Billie waited patiently in the shadows, challenging Death to one last battle. An explosion in the distance, she took as Death's acceptance. She smirked to herself as the Nazis ran towards the now inflamed gas chamber, and she made her move.

She sprinted across the camp, towards a door that she had scouted out moments before. Supplies were more important at the moment, just in case she had to chop through some 'pigs'. She slammed against the building's wall and without a second of hesitation, she kicked open the door, which snapped off easily, indicating that it, had been rotting for some time. Slowly she stepped inside, seeing nothing but dust and bunk beds. Bunk beds…that site struck her as odd, but as realization filtered into her mind, she grinned wolfishly. It was the Nazi bunker, and it was a prisoner's goldmine.

Scanning the room, she blindly felt the walls for some sort of weapon to protect herself with. Her fingers ran over what seemed to be a pistol hanging on the wall, and she whipped it in front of her. Wondering why the Nazis would be so careless as to leave their weapons just hanging about in a time of attack, Billie laughed to herself and spun the pistol around her finger. Her eyes wandered to a pair of boots that sat quietly in a forlorn corner. She glanced at her feet, then at the boots and back at her feet once more before running over to them and tugging them on. They were a perfect fit those combat boots, and even had a hunting knife tucked into a leather strap on the side. Billie began to stuff the bottoms of her camouflage pants into the boots, but was cut off when something crashed into the bunker.

She jumped up and whipped out her pistol at the same time. Searching for the source of the sound, Billie aimed furiously at nothing but air. She began to walk forwards, but stopped mid-step when something knocked against the old wooden table that was placed in the center of the room.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE ASSHOLE!" she screamed, taking aim and throwing the table out of the way. Her eyes shot to the ground (as well as her loaded gun), as her eyes focused on the being below her.

It was a man, a soldier, all bloody and bruised. Looking up at her, he raised his hands in surrender. Around his arm was a Nazi band, and Billie tightened her grip on the gun. Having learnt German from fellow prisoners, she decided, although slightly against her will, to reason with him. She would not let Death win this time.

"Du bist ein Nazi."* She stated. That part was obvious; the arm band stated it all.

He laughed, a hint of fear residing in his voice. "Ich glaube nicht, ihnen zu folgen."**

Billie tilted her head in confusion. A Nazi, who doesn't believe in Hitler's ways? She had never come across a soldier like him. She stared at him for a moment, as he studied her in return. Hesitantly, she held out a hand, and keeping her gun aimed, she pulled him up from the ground. He stood, brushing the dust off of him. Billie was shocked to see how much he towered over her, she being only 5'; he was at least 6'1. And he was handsome, gorgeous even, with stern blue eyes and dark features, he looked like fairytale knight. His body was, well, something that would be desired by all women, and Billie could not help but stare at his form. He seemed to notice her gaze, and with a flustered cough, he regained her attention.

"Oh..." she murmured. "Who… I mean, wer… wer sind…" she made every effort to remember the German words. The man smiled lightly at her struggle, and placed a hand on her shoulder to quiet her.

"I can speak English, if that's easier." He said, his thick German accent not affecting his speech in the slightest.

Billie glanced up at him, and nodded softly. She had let her pistol drop to her side, for she felt that he was not a threat. Instead, she stuck out her hand towards him, offering to shake his. The soldier graciously took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it gently. Billie blushed slightly at his gesture, but her face cracked no hint of a smile as he pulled away. Blood trickled down his forehead in a small stream as he locked eyes with her. She stared back, both in awe and hesitation.

"I'm Billie."

He smiled at her and said, "Hugo. Why don't we save the chitchat for after we get out of here?"

"Yea. GEHEN!"***

**3 months later.**

* * *

><p>Billie sat cross legged on the hard wooden slab that she was to call her 'bed'. They had been caught, there was no doubt about that, and she blamed it all on Hugo. Shooting him an angry glare, she began to curse under her breath about '13 Gestapo officers' and 'he could have hid the bodies better'. Upon hearing her mumbles, Hugo returned her glare for a moment before fiddling with his knife, sharpening it, examining it. This was making Billie uneasy; she knew how violent he was when he became angry. Staring at his knife, she scooted herself as far back as she could. Hugo Stiglitz rose from his bed at the opposite side of the cell and made his way over to her, knife still in hand. Billie tried to jump up, but her new capris became caught on a stuck out nail. She silently cursed Hugo for getting her clothes, her old ones didn't snag as easy.<p>

Hugo stopped when he was inches away from her face. Crouching to his knees, he brought the knife to her face while she furiously tried to unhook herself. When Billie spied the blade that sat only centimeters from her cheek, she held her breath and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Billie…" he started, as stern as he could, but was unable to remember the rest of his sentence. There was something about the way she looked at him with those bright eyes, so full of fear and confusion. There was some other emotion glowing dully in her eyes, and as smart as Hugo was, he could not figure that one out. All he knew is that he strangely felt the need to protect her, and keep her safe for the rest of her life. He didn't understand this feeling yet, but he had all the time in the world to figure it out.

"Hugo…?" she hesitated, finally unhooking herself. She didn't pull away, she knew Hugo too well, he would have stopped talking to her, and she couldn't handle that. Billie hated to think about not having Hugo by her side. He had saved her from the camp, and took her under his wing. He was the one who taught her how to kill Nazis, and taught her how to trust again. Hugo was her friend, her mentor, her world. And she knew in her heart, that she needed him.

It took her a minute to realize that she had placed her hands on his shoulders, and that he had his hands on the bed around her. They stared at each other, both not knowing what to do. Neither of them dared to move, but just looked at each other. Suddenly, they pulled away from each other quickly, startled by a deep bark-like cry. Billie looked to her right to see the Nazi guard on the other side of the cell. He told them that there would be none of that, or else we would be lynched. And with that, the soldier walked away, leaving the two to their thoughts. Hugo was back on his bed, looking out into the prison, a blush on his face. Billie looked at him for a moment, before lying down on her bed and drifting into sleep.

She awoke to the sounds of rapid gunshots being fired in what seemed like every direction. Jolting up from the wooden slab, she bolted towards Hugo and clung onto him for dear life. Hugo seemed to take no notice of the gunshot as he quietly smoked a cigarette.

Billie watched every Nazi soldier fall to the ground as the air grew quiet. Terrified, she gripped onto Hugo's chest, and held him tightly. He glanced down at her momentarily, and lightly put his arm around her, making her heart beat even faster in her chest. He squirmed in discomfort and slowly pried Billie away from his chest, keeping a comforting arm around her the whole time. Billie watched the corridor of the jail in anticipation. She wondered if the people who killed the Nazis would kill her as well. Maybe, she thought, maybe Death would win this round. She stared, not blinking, not breathing, until something moved from the shadows.

A group of men filed out in front of Billie and Hugo's cell, stepping on carcasses. They didn't seem to have any respect for the dead Nazis, and that observation came as relief to Billie. The men were dressed in casual, somewhat soldier wear, complete with army boots and guns. Lots of guns. They all stared at her and Hugo, their expressions excited and fearless. Billie pulled away from Hugo and walked to the bars, and continued to watch them. She saw another figure coming towards them, and she strained to get a better look at his face.

He was tall, well-built man, who bore a blue newspaper boy hat, a navy blue jacket, and various weapons. One weapon that stood out to Billie was a rifle that he carried in his right hand. On the side, she observed was the words 'Inglourious Basterds' carved carelessly into the wood. His face was a pleasant one. He had sterling blue eyes just like Billie; he sported a moustache that made him look older than he probably was. He had a strange scar around his neck; Billie figured it was probably from a lynching.

A lynching?

Billie thought about how familiar that sounded, then it hit her.

"Aldo…" she whispered to herself, going into shock.

" Stiglitz?" he asked with a deep southern accent. Hugo nodded in return. Aldo tipped his hat to him, and then walked slowly over to Billie. He stood only inches away from her, but both of them kept their cool.

"Billie."

"Aldo?."

"It's been a while."

4 years, give or take a few months. I can't remember exactly, the days melt together when you're stuck in a camp."

Aldo's eyes began to fill with tears, and began to rock on his feet. Billie looked to the ground, feeling terrible that she made her brother tear up. Holding her hands out through the bars, she motioned for Aldo to take them. He obliged, dropping to his knees.

"I missed ya." He whimpered, bringing her hands to his lips and placing kisses on them. Tears flooded her eyes as he held her hands tightly.

"Oh my god I missed you too. I can't believe ya found me." At this point she was bawling, "Never let them take me again."

"I won't," he whispered, "You're safe now."

A Basterd in the background cleared his throat, and hesitantly said, "…Sir?"

Aldo looked back at him, nodded and pulled himself to his feet.

"Thank ya, Donny. Billie, we'll continue our reunion in a moment. Stiglitz."

"Yes, sir?"

"Lt. Aldo Raine. These are the Basterds, ever heard of us?"

Hugo nodded.

"We just wanted to say we're a big fan of your work, and yours as well Billie. When it comes to killing Nazis..."

A soldier moaned on the ground, beginning to crawl away. Everyone turned to look at him, as a smaller Basterd shot him dead, hopefully for the last time. Aldo returned his attention to Hugo once more. He stalked over towards Hugo, and leaned against the bars.

"...I think you both show great talent. And I pride myself on having an eye for that kind of talent. But your status as a Nazi killer is still amateur. We all come here to see if you wanna go pro. Now, you have a choice to come with us, but Billie doesn't. She IS coming with us. You can either stay here and die, or leave and live. Your choice."

Hugo looked over at her, and smiled.

"Wherever she goes, I follow."

Aldo clapped his hands and motioned to the Basterds. The boys kicked open the door with their amazing strength and the duo walked out of the cell. As soon as Billie was free, she ran to Aldo and pounced into his arms. Aldo hugged her tightly, constantly babbling about how much he missed her and loved her. He finally released her, and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Time to go scalp some Nazis! SOUND GOOD?" he cried.

Everyone cheered, "SIR YES SIR!"

* * *

><p>A.N: DID YOU ENJOYYYYY ? 3<p>

*You are a Nazi

**I do not follow them (rough translation)

***Go.


End file.
